


自动送上门的美味当然是要好好吃掉啊 2

by UchihaMomoko



Category: Naruto, Sasuke - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaMomoko/pseuds/UchihaMomoko





	自动送上门的美味当然是要好好吃掉啊 2

但凡眼不瞎的妖怪都看得出来，最近妙木山的王火气有点旺。  
尽管他们这位妖王只是半斜倚在妖族议事大厅玉石雕就的宽大石榻上，手肘搁在把手上撑着头闭目养神，神色如常的样子，但是周遭并未刻意收敛的威压仍叫人有些喘不过气。  
三尾狐踏着婷婷袅袅的莲花步进来的时候，漩涡鸣人依旧连眼睛也未睁开。  
“呵，”  
单薄雪白的丝绸裹住曼妙身躯，露肩的式样使得衣领宽大的很，几乎要挡不住胸前一片美好春光，每踏一步，纤长细腻的大腿从几乎开叉到腰间的裙摆中露出来，微扭着盈盈不可一握的细腰，身影款款，纤腰柳摆，连裙裾荡都漾成粼粼水波。红唇含笑，眉梢带情，一颦一笑皆是勾人的风情，光是一眼就能叫人耳热心跳。  
随手将鬓边长发往耳后一撩，三尾狐看着高座上那人，轻笑一声，道，“大王有烦心事呢。”  
鸣人睁开眼，淡淡扫了底下的人一眼，开口道，“有事？”  
三尾狐掩唇低低笑道，“听说大王最近心中郁结，我可是特地回来看看的。”  
鸣人挑眉。  
“哦？我怎么不知道？”  
“外面都说了，妙木山的王栽在了一个妖精手上，听说那妖精厉害得很，连大王也治不住，一日一日的黑着脸叫底下的妖怪们战战兢兢的，生怕被迁怒了。”  
“不过说是治不住，倒不如说是欲求不满呢。”美目一转，看着座上那人的眼眸中便含了一丝幸灾乐祸，“你也不怕手底下的人笑话。”  
鸣人也不生气，只道，“我看最想看笑话的就是你吧。”  
三尾狐假意做出一副不满的样子，走上前纤腰一扭，整个人就滑进鸣人怀里，食指在鸣人的胸口画着圈圈，娇嗔道:“你这样说就太叫人伤心了，我可是专门回来替你排忧解难的。再不行我可是很乐意替你消消火，”三尾狐笑得暧昧，“毕竟没有什么比妖王的精气更能助人修炼的呢，我可是眼馋得很。倒是便宜那个小妖精。”  
鸣人见得惯了，倒也不为所动，道，“他不懂这些。再说这山上你瞧得上眼的妖怪大半都被你吃干抹净了，你还不满足？赶紧从我身上下去。”  
三尾狐越发柔若无骨地靠了上去，笑道，“我可是狐妖啊，若是连几个男人都勾不住，岂不是白白辜负狐妖这个名号？不像某个人，连只小妖都吃不到口。”  
鸣人终于皱了眉，“我看你是不是该回你的狐狸窝了？”  
见鸣人真的有点不高兴了，三尾狐这才收敛一点，从腰间取出一个晶莹剔透的小瓶子，递到鸣人面前晃了晃，“真绝情，人家可是备了礼物来得呢。”  
鸣人挑眉，“这是什么？”  
三尾狐扑哧一声笑出来，“我的大王，你真是狐妖吗？这都不认识？”  
鸣人一瞬反应过来，正待开口说话，只听见啪嗒啪嗒急促的脚步声，一团白色的身影就冲了进来。  
佐助看了看鸣人，又看了鸣人怀中衣饰暴露的三尾狐，愣了片刻，忍不住在心里诽道，果然这只狐妖是没什么节操的，光天化日的就跟女妖调情，连门都不关！  
这边三尾狐趁着佐助愣神的瞬间轻巧地起身走了下来，随手将小瓶子搁在石榻上的空处，一直走到佐助面前，含着笑仔细端详了一番。  
果然是个冰雕玉琢的美人。  
虽然道行浅薄，但是外貌却是一等一的，明明一副生人勿近的清冷模样，偏偏又糅合了涉世未深的稚嫩和纯真之感，连自己一看都忍不住生出一番想要逗弄他的心思，难怪鸣人对他如此上心。  
微微将身子前倾了一些，如兰气息喷洒在佐助脸上，胸前两抹半露的浑圆粉白在佐助面前一晃，“你便是大王收下的小蛇妖？”  
佐助哪里见过这般妖媚的女子，面上一红，将眼神迅速从那片粉白中抽出，转向一边，身体也不由自主后退两步，道，“你…你是谁？关你什么事？”  
这青涩的反应，还真是可爱啊。  
“你叫我姐姐就好了。”  
三尾狐伸出手忍不住掐一把佐助粉嫩的脸颊。  
“我们这位王脾气可坏了，没少欺负你吧？要不要来姐姐这里？姐姐可以教你做很多有趣的事情哦…”  
“三尾狐！”鸣人警告的声音从身后传来，“你该回去了。”  
切，真小气，逗一下都不行。  
三尾狐转头瞪了鸣人一眼，扬着下巴扭身离开。走之前还不忘再在佐助脸上捏了一把，然后抛了个媚眼。  
“以后常来姐姐这里坐坐啊。”

偌大厅中只剩他们两人，鸣人看向佐助被三尾狐搞得有些呆呆的样子，笑道，“怎么，特意找过来，是想我了？”  
佐助回过神来，才想起自己来找鸣人什么事，哒哒哒连走带跑冲到鸣人面前，揪住鸣人的衣领，怒气冲冲道，“大坏蛋！你对我做了什么？！”  
鸣人看着佐助气鼓鼓的样子，内心失笑，大手一捞，就揽住佐助的腰将人带上石榻，不怀好意地在佐助臀上捏了一把，“做了什么？我可是把能对佐助做的事情都做了啊，你问的是哪一件？”

“唔…”  
佐助脑袋有些空，神色迷离地看着洞窟顶部凹凸不平的石壁，被注入妖力的橙黄狐火悬于石壁之上，将床上二人拢于暖色光线之中。  
鸣人将手指从佐助体内抽出，引得身下人一颤。  
佐助几乎连将身体撑起来的力气都没有，  
这几天他几乎就被困在了鸣人的床上，承受他源源不断的亲吻和爱抚，和对他身体无比细致又折磨的入侵和扩张。  
白皙的身体布满红印，或深或浅，即便淡去的颜色很快又会被重新加深回来，仿佛在诉说着这个人在被如何反复疼爱着。  
佐助有些想不通，明明看上去如此温暖的一个人，为什么在床笫之间却无比恶劣。比如因为发现他咬着嘴唇压抑声音，会一边更加坏心地刺激他敏感的地方一边不允许他射，直到他崩溃着近乎淫乱地叫出声。比如他若是反抗挣扎想要推开，会把他榨干到什么都射不出。比如用各种莫须有的理由，以惩罚之名将他侵犯得愈加深刻。  
“我以为你是舒服得失神了，结果原来是在走神吗，小佐助？”  
鸣人指甲轻轻刮过佐助才又释放一次的性器顶端，状似漫不经心地问道。  
佐助小小呜咽出声，内心忐忑不已。  
“没有走神…”  
急急地解释着，生怕鸣人就着这个借口又做出些什么让自己受不住的事来。  
“那就真的是舒服得失神了？”  
佐助咬着唇颇为不甘愿的“嗯”了一些，耳朵红成一片。鸣人故意装作没发现他的窘迫，得寸进尺道:“真过分啊小佐助，明明只是用手指而已。你倒是舒服了，我可是一次都没释放呢。”  
佐助有些无助地看向鸣人。  
这几天虽说鸣人在床上对他用了各种手段，但是实际上一次都还没进去过。  
并不是不想，而是不能。  
小蛇妖的身体太过青涩紧致，鸣人身下之物又格外狰狞张扬，若是硬来的话，只怕要弄伤佐助，所以鸣人这几日也只是十分克制地用手指帮他扩张，让他习惯。  
若要说大妖跟小妖的区别的话，恐怕对欲望的掌控就是极明显的一方面。  
鸣人似乎不太爱借其他的方式发泄，往往都是佐助单方面被弄到撑不住。然而好歹这几天被鸣人这样好好调弄了一番，自然多少有些了解鸣人的目的——不过是想一次性吃个彻底罢了。他也稍微能看得懂鸣人眼里深沉汹涌的欲望，如果哪天鸣人打定主意非吃定了他不可，只怕连求饶都没用了。  
小命要紧。  
难得寻了漩涡鸣人不在洞窟的时候，小蛇妖便拖着还有些发软的身子急匆匆地要下山。然而越往妙木山边缘走去，便越发不对劲。佐助靠在一颗大树旁，大口喘着气。后颈一处地方仿佛什么东西灼烧一般，热得厉害，手脚也渐渐没了力气。  
佐助暗骂鸣人阴险狡诈，难怪就这么放任他一个人留在洞窟，原来早给他下了套。尽管内心很是不忿，佐助抬眼复杂地看了一眼近在咫尺的妙木山地界，不得不又重新返了回去。

“你明知道我说的不是这个！”  
佐助红着脸大声反驳，也不知是气的还是羞的，看着那人一副气定神闲故意曲解他意思的样子，就觉得心里不痛快得很。  
右手将自己左肩的衣服往下一拉，露出小半圆润白皙的肩膀，以及颈后一枚小小的红色漩涡印记。  
“你给我下咒了吧？这是什么鬼东西？”  
“什么什么东西？看不太清楚呢。”  
鸣人只作不知，把人往怀里一带，顺手抓住佐助的后衣领，整个往下一扯，“哗啦”一声，上半身便被剥了个干净，露出大片大片吻痕还未褪去的白皙肌肤。  
“这下就容易看多了。”  
“！！！”  
佐助被惊得说不出话。  
鸣人嘴角的笑意越发深了。  
“要我帮你脱裤子吗？”  
佐助下意识护住腰间，好一会才反应过来自己被鸣人耍了。强压着想要一口咬上去的冲动，佐助指着自己颈上的印记，“这是你搞得鬼吧？我一想走，这个印记就像会吸收我的妖力一样，害我根本没办法离开这里。快给我解开！”  
看着佐助几乎咬牙切齿的模样，鸣人面露几分狡黠的神色。  
“你真想解开这个印记？”  
“当然！”  
“这个印记，只能通过跟我交合的方式才能解开。”  
佐助登时涨红脸的反应让鸣人几乎笑出声，好不容易按耐住了，又故意摆出几分苦恼的神色，道。  
“可是我在施法的时候手滑了一下，不小心把禁制的次数下的太多了，可能要做个几百次才能完全解开。虽然作为妙木山的王，要我整日对着一只半点情事不知，还只顾自己舒服的小家伙的确太委屈我了，但是如果佐助求我的话，我也不是不能答应…”  
佐助难以置信地看着眼前这个歪曲事实毫不脸红的家伙，觉得简直无语。到底是谁一见面就强了别人还狠狠折腾了好几日啊。半晌才从牙缝里挤出几个字。  
“漩涡鸣人，”  
“嗯？”  
“你是我见过的妖怪里，最不要脸的。”  
鸣人愣了一愣，随即哈哈哈大笑起来，揉着佐助一头微炸的黑发。  
“小家伙，你的见识还是太浅薄了。等你再长大些见得多了，就知道我还能更不要脸。”  
“你…”  
这下佐助彻底被堵得没了话说。心知鸣人是不会放过自己了，当下也不想与他多做纠缠，拢了上衣就想离开，眼不见心不烦。  
然而鸣人却没打算让他走。箍在佐助腰间的手丝毫不放松，鸣人凑近佐助，眯着眼道，“你刚刚说，你想离开这里？没有我的允许，竟敢私自逃跑，我看你是不是要我把你弄到彻底下不了床？  
”  
警觉地注意到鸣人话里一丝危险的气息，方才还怒气冲冲的小蛇妖一下就没了气势。佐助不禁在心里责怪自己大意。实在是被气糊涂了，居然忘了面前这只可是比他强不知道多少的大妖。  
“你，你听错了，我只是去山脚走走…”  
“不过既然你来了这里，不如我们先帮你解决印记的事，如何？”  
佐助紧张地用双手抵住鸣人压过来的胸膛，“不了不了，我觉得这印记挺好看的，就留着吧…”  
轻微“咔哒”一声，小腿似乎碰倒了什么东西，佐助闻声扭头看去，却见榻上一个小瓶子倒在一旁，盖子骨碌骨碌滚远，一缕浅淡的红光顺着瓶口就飘了出来。  
鸣人眉头一皱下意识地就要伸手捂住佐助的口鼻，却还是晚了一步。  
佐助动了动鼻翼，带了点沉醉的神色。  
“好香啊…”

鸣人抱着浑身绵软还在他怀里胡乱摸索着小蛇妖回洞窟的时候，在洞口了停顿一下。抬眼看着往日开得张牙舞爪的食人花今日居然一朵朵畏畏缩缩地躲在半人高的叶子后面。鸣人一挑眉，那几朵花便耷拉着伸了出来，细看才发现原来花朵开口全让人用法术给箍起来了。  
鸣人微一细想，问道，“是他干的？”那些花朵冲着鸣人怀里的人使劲点头，鸣人随意捏了个法诀，将佐助的咒法解开，虽然想不通佐助做这些的理由，到底还是嘱咐了一句，“他是孩子心性，多让他一些。”  
虽然植株仙资低，修炼比动物要慢得多，但是已经近千年的食人花表示很委屈：已经让了啊，要不是看在是头个被鸣人带回来还用了漩涡一族的印记的份上，这样的小家伙早就嗷呜一口吞掉了不知多少个啊！

鸣人将浑身火热恨不得把自己扒光的小蛇妖放到床上，手还未抽开佐助自己便搂了他的脖子贴了上来。  
“别…别走…”  
佐助眼角绯红，含着无限春情迷迷糊糊地喊着。浑身上下热得厉害，又酥又痒，皮肤敏感得被碰一下几乎都要哼出声来，只想用什么将身体整个好好揉一揉缓解缓解，却抵不住手脚绵软，半点力气也无。说来奇怪得很，明明身体异常得不像自己的，但是神智似乎还很清楚，却偏偏又无法控制一般。譬如他现在无比唾弃自己却还是主动缠上了鸣人，把自己身体往他怀里蹭，嘴里还含着甜软的调儿半是撒娇半是哀求:“别走…抱抱我…”  
鸣人知道是那瓶子药的缘故，虽然鸣人自己不曾用过，但大抵还是猜得出，这个约摸是三尾狐这样惯使些狐媚手段吸人精气助自己修炼的妖怪们用来迷惑男妖的媚药，但眼下这药性似乎…  
鸣人一只手将佐助攀在自己脖子上的手拉开，哄道，“乖，先把衣服脱掉…”  
佐助把头摇得像拨浪鼓，引着鸣人的手贴到自己心口上，“你摸一摸…好难受…”  
掌心触及嫩滑的肌肤，心里便有些蠢蠢欲动。看佐助的样子也似乎撑不了太久，心下也不想再磨蹭，何况以这副模样自己送上门来，哪有不好好吃掉的道理。用了些妖力将身下人的衣衫尽数震碎，大手便毫无顾忌地捏弄起来。俯下身含住两片薄唇，带着熟悉的雄性气息侵入口腔，让佐助越发生出想被这个男人好好疼爱一番的念头。  
脑子里似乎有声音在阻止自己，偏偏身体完全不受控制。顺从地张了小口任那人肆意品尝，甚至主动勾起舌尖邀那个人更深入一些。  
这样深吻了片刻，鸣人将人放开，顺着白皙纤长的脖颈蜿蜒向下，一路亲吻啃咬至胸前的柔软。一只手已经捏了一枚红缨揉弄着，一边用湿润的舌尖挑逗着另一枚。  
佐助原本身体就麻痒得厉害，被触碰到的地方酥痒的感觉减退了不少，但是在这样不轻不重地揉弄下，另一种更难以言喻饥渴感却汹涌地反扑。  
“用…用力一点…”  
佐助眉头轻拧，半眯着眼，有些焦灼地催促着。鸣人闻言便加了些手劲，另一边也毫不客气地直接含入口中吮吸起来，时不时还用牙齿刮蹭一下已经逐渐变得硬挺的乳尖。  
突如其来的刺激仿佛触电一般，佐助情难自禁绷直了脊背，挺起了胸口，越像是主动凑上去一般。  
“唔唔…疼…轻点…”  
鸣人更是故意咬了一口，浅色乳晕旁留下一个淡淡的牙印。  
“别太过分啊，小家伙。”  
佐助眼泪汪汪地看着鸣人，两条白晃晃的双腿紧紧并在一起，不住地相互磨蹭着，连带着腰都难耐地扭动起来。  
“里…里面…也想要…”  
到底脸皮薄，如今被情欲熏蒸得几乎自己在做什么都不知道了，然而这样显而易见求欢的话说来，面上终究是露了几分羞色，话未说完脸上已是红霞如飞，连身体都跟着更加滚烫了几分。  
鸣人故意低了嗓子问道，“什么里面？”  
佐助又气又羞，这样子求着别人碰自己本就是逼不得已，体内难受得狠不说，偏偏那个人还不放过，非要…非要…  
一时情绪上来忍不住掉了泪。  
“你就偏要这样欺负我…”  
鸣人轻声失笑。  
“我哪里舍得。”  
一手将人揽腰抱了起来，分开佐助两条腿让人跨坐在自己身上。鸣人摸着佐助大腿光滑的肌肤，道，“只是你不说清楚，我怎么知道你说的哪里？”  
佐助双手死死抓住鸣人胸前的衣襟，红着眼睛看着鸣人只巴望着他能大发慈悲，然而半晌终究是自己先忍不住，夹了带了些许不平之意的哭腔，“就是…后面…求求你…”  
他实在是说不出来了。鸣人嘴角一勾，在佐助唇上奖励似的吻一下，一手探到佐助身后的密地。那里早已汁水泛滥，  
鸣人伸出两指在穴口打着转，时不时不轻不重戳弄一下，可偏不进去。  
佐助心里几乎要憋出火来，又不敢发脾气，只委屈道:“你…进来啊…”  
见小蛇妖都已经主动到这个份上，鸣人也不再吊着他，手指微微一动，便插进去两根。不知道是前几日扩张做得好还是药物的缘故，那里柔软得很，几乎不费什么力就插进去，连带响起轻微的水声。  
“嗯——”  
鼻间发出婉转的轻哼，佐助绷紧了腰，后穴也不由自主绞紧，生怕鸣人的手指会随时抽离一样，紧紧吸着不放。鸣人缓缓转动手指，时而弯曲，时而按压着敏感的肠壁，见穴口肠肉越发柔软了，便慢慢多添了一指进去。  
内里被折磨许久酥麻的地方终于被照顾到，佐助几乎要舒爽得哭出声来，额头有些无力地靠在鸣人胸膛上，唇边溢出模糊不清带着呻吟的喘息，呼吸都甜蜜无比。  
然而还不够。  
还想要被更深地，更满地…  
意识里这样想着嘴里就已经说了出来。  
“再深一点…”  
手指不急不缓地按压敏感的肠壁，佐助紧紧搂着鸣人的脖子，一声接一声的喘息着，扭着腰不住迎合，偏偏更深处越发饥渴难耐。  
鸣人咬着他的耳朵，问道，“手指只有这么长，可没法再深了，怎么办？”  
佐助几乎急得要死，偏偏那人还有闲心拿自己打趣，恨不得一口咬在鸣人肩上，只是现在有求于人，再不愿也只能撒娇似的求他。  
“用你的…进来…呜…真的好难受…”  
眼看小蛇妖几乎要化成水瘫在自己怀里，鸣人笑了笑，眼珠子一转，便用妖法锁住佐助前端滴着水的性器。  
“唔啊…你…”  
那里本就涨得难受，只巴不得能被好好碰一碰，如今被鸣人这样一弄，越发受不住。  
鸣人将佐助的臀部抬起，抵住自己勃发的性器，笑道，“我洞窟前的食人花——可是你干的吧？尝尝跟他一样的滋味如何？”话音未落便摁住纤细腰的用力下压，噗嗤一声，狰狞的性器便被吞进去大半。  
“啊啊啊…”  
佐助无法抑制地尖声叫出来，内里被突然撑满，那种瘙痒灼热的感觉一瞬间缓了下来，到底滋生出别样隐秘的快感。过于粗大的性器顶在体内，还未习惯的身体无可避免地觉得涨痛，心理上却不由自主觉得满足。  
鸣人的话让佐助心虚不已，却仍憋着一股性子反道，“谁叫你要让那家伙吃了我…明明都是你的错…”佐助被卡在鸣人的性器上进退不得，好不容易停下的燥热再度更汹涌的反扑回来。后穴越发湿润，黏腻的液体缓缓渗出，可怜的小蛇妖睁着水汪汪的眼睛巴巴地看着鸣人，脸上憋得通红，几乎要哭出声来，“你…动一动啊…”  
鸣人略微考虑了一下若直接这样插到底，小蛇妖有几分承受得住的可能性。毕竟佐助身量尚小，骨架又未长开，若因此弄伤了他也不好。然而如此美味摆在眼前却无法吃个尽兴，到底也不痛快。低头吻住小蛇妖因喘息而不断开合的薄唇，渡了些妖力给他将人护住，不至于到时没了分寸将人弄伤。待到差不多了，再握住佐助的腰，猛然往下沉去。  
颈侧红色的漩涡标记发出幽幽红光，佐助只觉得身体涌入一股暖流，流遍周身，极为轻缓舒适，叫人忍不住懒下身子来。如此正是毫无防备之时，突然被这样狠狠贯穿，一声尖叫哑在嗓子里。身体仿佛被撕成两半，只觉得那可怖的性器几乎顶到了喉咙口。佐助被生生逼出泪来，身体轻颤不已，软在鸣人怀里哭道，“太…太深了…”  
鸣人吻掉佐助的泪，安抚道，“乖，一会就好。”  
得益于过于霸道的药性和鸣人千年妖力加持，被过度满涨的疼痛与不适渐渐褪去，鸣人握住佐助的腰，怕佐助一时受不住，只能耐着性子一下一下缓慢的抽插起来。  
此刻小蛇妖的身体格外火热，内里又湿又软，紧紧缠着他不放，甫一进入，层层媚肉便争先将他紧紧包裹住，按摩吮吸着，待要抽出的时候又恋恋不舍一般极尽挽留。  
佐助微闭着眼，双手环住鸣人的脖子，头靠在鸣人颈侧，毫不掩饰地随着被进入的节奏，在鸣人耳边小声甜腻地呻吟着。  
湿热的气息混合一股甜意一吞一吐勾人一般扑在鸣人颈后的皮肤，撩得鸣人有些不能自持。  
“抱紧我。”  
低哑的命令一声，双手微微用力掐住佐助的腰，下身越发凶悍挺动起来。  
如果说刚刚的动作如同三月春风吹细雨，此刻便正如迅雷骤雨一般叫人避之不及。过于凶狠的力道几乎要将人撞散，早已承受不住的内里被一下比一下进入得更深。内壁像是要被磨破了，捅穿了，血液里都是酥麻的快感，慢慢流便全身，手脚都开始发软。身体仿佛不是自己的一般，一点反应也做不出来，只能由着这般过于汹涌的快感和被淹没的恐惧将自己吞噬掉。  
“唔…慢…慢点…呜呜…受…受不了…”佐助无力地求饶，身体早就被捣烂成软软一团。  
“太大了…会被顶坏的…求你…啊啊…慢一点…”  
明明都已经这样没骨气地求他，偏偏鸣人如同没听见一般，身下动作不减。佐助在心里骂了一万遍的混蛋，哭道。  
“太…太过分了…大坏蛋…总有一天…我一定…一定要吃了你…呜呜呜…”  
他只觉得这小蛇妖真的是可爱极了，这个时候居然硬气起来，虽然没什么用就是了。  
眉毛一挑，道，“看来我还不够努力啊，小家伙还有精力骂人呢。说起来，”话音一转，鸣人凑近佐助邪气地笑道，“想要吃我的话，此时不是正吃着吗？咬得紧紧的。”说罢更加有意朝着内里一顶。  
“唔——”  
佐助几乎立刻就涨红了脸。大混蛋…大坏蛋…简直…  
“不要脸…”  
心里这样想着一时控制不住居然直接说了出来。鸣人也不恼，只是意有所指道，“我劝你还是乖一点，待会有你求我的。”  
鸣人的意有所指并没有等太长时间。  
体内燥热慢慢消退许多了，却换了一种更加汹涌的感觉在体内四处乱撞。  
佐助睁着水雾弥漫的美妙黑眸无措地看着鸣人，方才还对别人恶言相向，转眼便又要求着别人，到底地犹豫着拉不下脸。可是腰部以下酸软一片，累积的快感在体内四处冲撞逼得他要疯掉了，根本等不得了。  
大丈夫能屈能伸！咬了咬牙，佐助一边在心里自我安慰着，一边软了语气粘上鸣人。  
“鸣…鸣人…让我射…”  
被鸣人用妖术禁锢起来的前端凭小蛇妖这点道行是一点办法都有，粉嫩的性器已经涨得发红了，只可怜一点清液也吐不出。  
“方才被你骂了个遍，如今叫点好听的，我便让你去，如何？”  
好听的？他哪里知道鸣人想听什么好听的，他觉得混蛋就很好听，可鸣人似乎不乐意听啊。  
小蛇妖几乎要急出泪来，只能抬眼望着鸣人，但是鸣人只一副不为所动的样子。  
好听的…对了，若是寻常人类在交欢时，会说着什么？佐助依稀想起还是小白蛇时曾经过一户人家。  
佐助主动抬头吻一吻鸣人的唇角，半是羞涩半是无辜，拿一双墨玉似的眼睛柔柔看着他，张开双唇甜软的如同浸了水蜜，软软地带了一点祈求。  
“夫…夫君…疼疼我…”  
心里像有什么东西叮——地一声脆响。他原以为佐助必然又要骂他无耻，却不想听到这意外之喜来。虽然小蛇妖大约连自己说的话是何意思都不一定清楚，但到底还是让鸣人失控了一下。  
一把将人压进床铺，摁住手脚越发肆意顶弄着，一边红了眼睛恶劣地问道，“你就生怕我没办法把你弄到彻底下不了床，是不是？”  
突如其来的转变让小蛇妖呆愣了一瞬。他不知道是哪里得惹鸣人不开心，印象里的人类说了这样的话，明明就被很温柔地对待了，为什么他偏偏像是激怒了鸣人。  
只以为是自己的话没说清楚，如今又被越发凶狠地摁在床上顶弄着，小蛇妖忍了哭腔越发乖顺向鸣人道。  
“夫君…求你…我想射…”  
火上浇油也不过如此吧！  
鸣人被佐助嘴里那两个字勾得不行，更加用力顶进佐助脆弱的内壁深处，恶狠狠道，“在我出来以前不许射！”  
佐助睁大眼无助地看着鸣人。这方面鸣人远比他要持久得多，若是等到鸣人…他岂不是要被做死在床上？  
心里一急就越发想说点什么来阻止。  
“闭嘴——”  
话未张口便被鸣人毫不留情打断，生怕佐助再说出什么让人按耐不住的话，只怕自己真的会控制不住弄坏他。  
“再说话让你一整晚都不许射！”  
呜呜呜…这个家伙…果然是超级大混蛋…

夜色缱绻，情欲正浓，大约如此吧。


End file.
